Nobody Listens, Nobody Bothers
by Mite Mite
Summary: After Endless Waltz, Heero gets into a car accident. When he awakens, he has also gained abilities. One of which causes hi shunning from society..


I don't own Gundam Wing. Y'all should know that by now! Reviews are wanted and all flames will be laughed at. Also, if this seems disjointed, it's supposed to. It's told bu a suppoedly unstable person, after all.  
  
Nobody Listens, Nobody Bothers  
  
Heero POV 15 years. It has been 15 years since I've been admitted to Oakgrove Maximum Security Mental Hospital. Admitted and forgotten. All because of something that I predicted that will come to pass. Hn, stupid fools. As if locking me away would stop my 'prophecy' from happening. And since my admittance, to this oh so wounderful 'hospital', I have not seen one of my 'friends'. Well, Quatre is exempt, for he alone tried to help me 'get better'. But he soon gave up.  
  
Oh, so you are curious as to what I'm alluding to, yes? Want to know why I'm here, yes? Well, why didn't you say so instead of beating around the bush?  
  
New Years Eve, AC 198  
  
We had just stopped Dekim Barton and you, little Mariemaya, from going through with your war threats and we (i.e. the other Poilets, Cathy, Noin, Milliardo, Relena, Hilde, Sally, you, Lady Une, Howard and some of the Sweepers) were going up to Quatre's mansion on the hillside to celebrate. Also, Duo and I were going to come out about our relationship....  
  
My my, you seem a bit suprised about this? Why? Didn't Duo tell you? Oh....he's married to Hilde now. Well....that's...nice....  
  
Anyway, I told Duo to go on up ahead. There were a few things I needed to take care of and I didn't want to hold him back. So he caught a ride with Wufei.  
  
Half an hour later, about 10'o'clock, I got into my car to drive up to Quatre's place. It started to rain not too long after I left the driveway of our house. With the occasional flash of lighting and the rolling sound of thunder. I was about 5 minutes driving distance from the mansion when some lighting struck a tree. I couldn't swerve in time, and the tree hit the car. Because of this, a large tree branch was rammed through my windsheild. I got a mighty hard knock on the head. Then I must have passed out.  
  
The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. I tried to sit up, but found that I couldn't for two reasons. One being that when I moved my head, I was struck with a searing pain. One that was worse than when I self-destructed. And with the pain came great nausea and a strange sense of vertigo. My ears were ringing and making this strange vooming sound and I felt as if I was to be sick. The second reason being that I was tied down.  
  
After wimpering pitifuly for about a minute, a nurse came in. I must say, she looked a bit astonished. Probally didn't expect me to be up. She stood there, doing a wounderful impression of a fish I might add, untill my words snapped her out of her little daze.  
  
"wa..water, please", I asked in a raspy voice.  
  
At this, she started.  
  
" Of course, Mr. Yuy". The nurse departed from my sight for a moment or two, but soon reappeared shortly thereafter with a clear plastic cup about half full of water. " Here you are, sir. Now, just let me help you sit up after a moment..." the nurse (Dian, her nametag read) gently and slowly lifted my head up and proffered the cup to my dry lips. The water was like a godsend to my partched and dry mouth and throat, renewing it with moisture and soothing the raspyness of my voice.  
  
After I had my fill, Dian set me down again and set about undoing my restraints. She freed my hands first, which I emediatly brought up to my head. I encountered a thick and somewhat heavey bandage (judging from the weave of said bandage) and came to the conclusion that my most major injury was on my head and that I probally had to had surgury.  
  
Not too soon thereafter, my ankels were restrained no more, giving me some small comfort. Dian helped me get into a somewhat sitting position. I was then able to do a more accurate survey of my injuries.  
  
Both of my legs were in cast and my left hand was sprained (Dian told me after I enquired) and my left shoulder had a torn ligiment. My abdomen was rapped in badages from a long diagional gash from the bottem right of my ribcage to my left hip. My chest had a rather large and colorful bruise. Remarketably, my right arm was only sore and relativly unharmed.  
  
After this assetment, I asked Dian about my head injury. At this, she got rather pale, and told me that I was supposed to be dead from the injury. "When the paramedics came to the scene, several small branches from the tree were rammed through your skull, going through your memory center, dream center, AND your basic life support system centers. All in all, you're supposed to be dead. But, when you were found, you were still alive. In fact, you were still breathing on your own and said a few things in your unconsisnes. Plus, if you were to somehow wake up, you would still be in a coma at this point until sometime next year and be able to do anything on your own once you did awake."  
  
I was astounded! Here, my brain was turned into a dart board and yet I came out relativly fine! I'm moving (albeit with a bit of dificulty) and talking and thinking! As Duo would say, I was 'thanking my lucky stars'.  
  
Dian left me to my thoughts after her rapport. It was puzzeling, my head injury. I was left woundering if Dr.J's experiments were more than they first appeared. I sat, in troubled thought, going through my memories like one would go through old photographs.  
  
Most of my pre-war memories I would rather have had destroyed or altered so that I would not have to carry such a burden as this. My worst memmory was that of the many experiments that were conducted on me in my more younger years. Some, to increase recovery time from injuries. Others to build up my strength. And quite a few others were to heigten my already extraordinary senses, honed by my time spent with my mentor Odin Lowe. But, in my musings, I cannot remember any experiments involving complete tissue re-generation. Dr.J always told me what these expeirments were for.  
  
While thinking along this troubling thought, the docter came in to check on the stats of the machines monitering my body. Everything from breathing to brain activity. He didn't seem suprised to see me. Dian must have told him of my awakening. After checking the various machines, he sat down next to me. He introduced himself as Dr. Miklson and gave me a simmilar rundown as to that Dian gave me. But, when he came to the subject of my cranial injury, he had much more to add. But, unlike that of Dian, his information created more concern of the frightening type than the passive-acceptiance that is usually found in injuries of the head.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, do you know of the electromagnetic energy waves that surround the brain?" Dr. Miklson started out saying. I nodded no. " Well then, I'll give you a bit of information on that then, so you may know better of your predicament. Everybodies brain puts out electromagnetic waves. Simmilar to that of electronic devices. This is because of all of the electrical signals going off in the brain near continuously."  
  
"So, these electric synapsis sort of extend around our brain, like a cloud of some type?" I queried. "Yes, you could say that. But that is only part of the reason." Now, this peaked my curiosity. "And the other reason is....?" I asked. "The other reason is how your brain handels the never ending bombardment of information. Usually, the brain cycles the electronic info in a circle around the brain. Width then length weise to sort it and bring it closer together and so all info goes to where it needs to be. This is measured on a highly sensitive instrament that feeds the info into a special computer program that reads and simulates this."  
  
I must say, this facinated me! Never had I been subject to such amazing revelations. I leaned foward in my bed, eager to learn more of this and as of how it related to me and my unfortunat injury.  
  
"Your brain, on the other hand, Mr. Yuy, is cycling in an moust unusual way. Instead of the atom circle cycle of normal brains, your brain is, first of all, cycling at atleast three time the normal rate. You should be a vegtable. Second of all, your brain is funneling the information, instead of a normal cycl."  
  
I had been startled by this. I knew I was many things, abnormal one of this, but to this extent, never. With confusion written upon my features, I asked what the signifcance of this most unusual feature mayhap be.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but you may develope some, ah, abilaties as a way of getting rid of the excess electro magno energy so you don't fry your own brain."  
  
"So, your saying what? That I may become psychic?" I kidded. When I saw the Good Doctor looking at me with a most serious look, I calmed.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Yuy."  
  
A.N Yes, it is true. If a person is put under alot of duress, then their brain waves will funnel and allow you to use your mind as a weapon, litteraly! As a result of this phenomenon, things like poltergeist, ghost, TK, pyrokenetics, and levatation can occour. It was mostly prevelant during the Dark and Midevel times. Also during the witch craze for the simple fact that many people were in fear and under much stress. Also, it's becomming more common these days in the adolesent age group because of bullying and peer pressure. 


End file.
